Stand Up And Fight
by Shakarian-Shoker
Summary: La Saga The Witcher, no ha de ser solo Geralt de Rivia. En Kaer Morhen hay más brujos. Y a uno de ellos le espera la época más montañosa de su vida. ¿Quién es ese brujo? ¿Qué le deparará el destino?
1. Prologue:Only the Beginning

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo aquí expresado, es de mi derecho; todo es obra del escritor polaco Andrzej Sapkowski. Con esto, no pretendo ganar absolutamente nada. Mi único proposito es pasarmelo bien y entreteneros con los futuros acontecimientos. Sin más preambulos, hasta aquí llega mi disclaimer.**

* * *

**Prologue : ****Only the Beginning**

* * *

El viento arrullaba lentamente los fríos corredores de la fortaleza de Kaer Morhen. La gélida corriente de la noche rompía la defensa de los muros, escurriéndose por entre las antiguas grietas. Las fisuras no eran sino las cicatrices de una batalla pasada. Muchos perecieron aquel trágico día, pero el refugio de los brujos nunca quedaría en el olvido; no mientras algún miembro de la escuela del lobo permaneciera en pie para continuar brindándole calor a las ruinas del castillo.

La brisa creaba pequeños remolinos, que juguetones, levantaban el polvo de los poco transitados pasillos, mientras invadían a su paso las rendijas de las puertas y las deterioradas escalinatas de piedra, confiándole un profundo ambiente de abandono.

Conforme el aire descendía desde el torreón más alto del edificio principal, nada encontraba a su paso; tal vez alguna rata o pequeña alimaña, que se escondía tras sentir la primera caricia de la tempestad, pero más allá de eso, ningún huésped humano, ni ninguna señal de resistencia física con capacidad motora. No fue hasta que llegó a la cocina, cuando finalmente se encontró con el grupo de solitarios habitantes.

El fuego crepitaba dulce en la chimenea, al tiempo que el agua comenzaba a hervir dentro de una olla oxidada. El fino aire, se aproximó trémulo al hombre que en ese preciso momento vertía unos macarrones en el interior de la cacerola y se desvaneció entre sus desgastadas botas, no sin antes darle un breve escalofrío.

—Maldito viento–maldijo en voz baja y removiendo la comida con un cucharón de madera bastante usada.

Pocos minutos después, el brujo de corto cabello castaño y barba incipiente, sirvió en cuatro platos los alimentos que había terminado de cocinar. Dándoles tiempo a enfriar, colocó sobre la mesa la ensalada de lechuga con setas, así como el pan y el vino. Al terminar, tomó asiento en una de las sillas.

— ¡Vesemir, Eskel, Merigold!–gritó con énfasis, a la vez que se frotaba con el dorso de la mano las marcas de un zarpazo que tenía en el lado derecho de la frente –¡La cena está servida!

Momentos más tarde, entró un alto y fornido brujo de también corta cabellera castaña; a diferencia de su compañero, él iba afeitado y unas enormes cicatrices le adornaban el lado derecho del rostro.

Muy seguidamente, irrumpió en la sala un brujo mucho mayor que los dos anteriores. Contaba con una larga melena grisácea casi blanca y profundas arrugas de edad le surcaban la piel.

Más tarde que temprano, apareció la única mujer del grupo. Y lo hizo con el ceño fruncido y soltándose la larga melena castaña.

—Te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre, Lambert–dijo sentándose lo más lejos posible del brujo con el que había intercambiado palabras

— ¿No vais a poder cenar tranquilos una sola vez?–preguntó el anciano–Hace mucho que habéis dejado de ser niños pequeños

—Lo siento, Vesemir–se disculpó la joven– No es mi intención romper la armonía de la cena, pero este idiota…

—Ya, ya, Triss–continuó Vesemir palmeándole con delicadeza la mano–comete los macarrones muchacha

Mientras intentaban ingerir como buenamente podían aquella masa medio amarillenta y pegajosa que eran los macarrones, una cucaracha invadió los dominios de la mesa, ascendiendo por una de las patas. Nada más ver como ese infecto insecto deambulaba a sus anchas, Triss lanzó su tenedor al aire y se levantó como una exhalación.

— ¿Pero qué haces?–inquirió Lambert con una sonrisa burlona– Solo es una cucaracha, no te va a comer

—¡Pero deshaceros de ella! ¿No matáis monstruos? ¡Pues aplastarla!

—Monstruos, no criaturas inofensivas Triss–declaró el grandullón

Éste es levantó de su asiento y con una delicadeza impropia para alguien de su tamaño, robustez y profesión, tomó al insecto, abrió la ventana y lo dejó al otro lado del alfeizar. La corriente que entró desde el exterior, extinguió las endebles llamas de la hoguera, haciendo que el lugar se quedara en penumbra, y siendo únicamente iluminados por la luz de la luna llena.

—Eskel, por favor, enciende nuevamente el fuego–pidió el viejo Vesemir con un hilo de voz–y cenemos en paz; hoy estoy cansado

El resto de la velada, transcurrió sin más adversidades. La primera en irse a dormir, fue Triss y como era costumbre, se quedó con la mejor habitación de todo Kaer Morhen, que tampoco es que se diferenciara mucho de todas las demás. El segundo fue Eskel. Vesemir se habría ido mucho antes, de no ser porque quería mantener una conversación con el más joven de sus pupilos.

—Lambert…–pronunció a sus espaldas. El brujo que fregaba los platos, solo le miró de soslayo–…quiero hablar contigo.

—De Merigold–dijo intuitivamente. Otra sonrisa se le formó en los labios

—Si, en efecto, de Triss  
–afirmó el anciano. Con los brazos cruzados, se colocó a la izquierda del joven brujo–¿por qué eres tan grosero con ella? Sabes que no le gusta que te dirijas a ella por su apellido

—No sé qué puede tener de malo. Además, es una mujer, a ellas les gusta armar follón por cualquier cosa estúpida

—Es nuestra amiga y si llamarla "Merigold" le molesta, no la llamamos así y ya está. ¿Sabes por qué?–el joven brujo levantó los hombros– porque a los amigos, Lambert, hay que tratarlos bien y protegerlos como un tesoro. Y más nosotros los brujos, porque no solemos tener muchos que digamos. Piensa en ello

— De acuerdo Vesemir, lo haré

—Ah! Y por cierto. Las mujeres no arman follón por cosas estúpidas; esos, somos nosotros

Horas más tarde, nadie conseguía dormir plácidamente en la fortaleza. Diversos motivos les nublaban la mente, pero el más acuciante, era sin temor a dudar el hecho de que el invierno tocaba a su fin y con él, llegaba el momento de volver a partir y surcar los caminos en busca de criaturas a las que matar por una baja recompensa económica.

* * *

**No es demasiado extenso que digamos, pero es un prólogo XD. Veamos que me dicta la musa en futuros capitulos. Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter I: Countdown

**Chapter I: Countdown **

* * *

Los rayos de sol ya habían roto la oscuridad de la fortaleza y las señales de la primavera se estaban dejando notar desde hacía varios días. La salida de Kaer Morhen no se podía postergar más tiempo; así que los brujos prepararon sus monturas con más pesadumbre que alegría. El único que se quedaría viviendo en el castillo, seria Vesemir. Tal y como él solía decir entre risas, ya era demasiado viejo para continuar siendo un trotamundos en busca de pelea. Aquella mañana los caballos se encontraban un poco nerviosos; quizás sería porque notaban la llegada de la primavera y veían más cerca los peligros a los que tendrían que enfrentarse por culpa de sus jinetes.

Durante el desayuno, habían estado hablando sobre los lugares a los que viajarían. Eskel se decidió finalmente por las sureñas tierras de Lyria y Angren; el primero regido por la Reina Meve y el segundo por Foltest, después de haber sido anexionado tras derrotar a Nilfgaard. Por su parte, Lambert iría primero a Redania, un Reino sumido en un caos disfrazado por hechizos y según lo que decidiera estando allí, viajaría o al norte hasta Kovir o al Sur rumbo a Temeria. Sacaron a los caballos de las cuadras y a Vesemir quien observaba desde la entrada principal de Kaer Morhen, le dieron el último abrazo de despedida.

—Tener mucho cuidado muchachos–dijo con voz solemne–y no seáis más osados de lo estrictamente necesario.

—No te preocupes, viejo; nos tendrás dando aquí dando guerra el próximo invierno–le aseguró Lambert

— ¿Y Triss?–intervino Eskel–su caballo está preparado, pero no hay rastro de ella.

—Estará maquillándose como de costumbre…

Antes de que el joven brujo pudiera terminar la frase, los portones oxidados que el anciano Vesemir tenía a su espalda, se abrieron lentamente. De ellos, salió Triss pero en lugar de los habituales vestidos que utilizaba durante sus estancias en la fortaleza, iba con ropa de montar; recordaba a una guerrera amazona.

—Creo que te diriges a Redania, ¿no es cierto?

—Así es, Merigold–el mentor de los brujos negó taciturno la cabeza–¿Por qué?

—Voy contigo, yo también me dirijo hacia allí

—¿No te basta con ser consejera de Foltest que también quieres sacar tajada de Redania?–preguntó con cierta brusquedad, después de subir al caballo–espero ver el día en que la gente como tú deje de estar en el poder y gobernando este mundo

—¿¡Como que la gente como yo?!

—Los hechiceros. Sois todos una pandilla de avariciosos

Sin haberse inmutado, ambos se habían puesto en camino dejando perplejos y rezagados a sus dos compañeros. Tanto uno como el otro, estaban más centrados en la discusión que mantenían, que en cualquier otra cosa que hubiese a sus alrededores.

—Tienes una idea bastante equivocada de lo que significa ser hechicero…y ya puestos, una idea errónea de mis labores dentro de la política.

—¿Política? ¡Hum! Patrañas, tonterías… Ni la entiendo, ni me interesa

—No me extraña. No tienes ningún cerebro útil con el que entenderla. Nuestras labores Lambert, son meramente pacíficas. Únicamente queremos una justicia plena.

No fue hasta que entraron en el sendero hacia Ard Carraigh, cuando rompieron el silencio entre ellos. El brujo miró a la hechicera con el ceño fruncido y ella, a diferencia de lo que se podía esperar, mantuvo el semblante tibio como las aguas que transitaban por el Pontar.

—¿Justicia?...¿paz?–Triss no respondió nada; ni siquiera movió un solo musculo de la cara–¿Cómo los rebeldes que seguían a Vilgefortz? ¿Cómo los que dejaron en ruinas Kaer Morhen? ¿Y cómo los que te dejaron marcada de por vida?

—Hablas desde la ignorancia

—Hablo con la voz de alguien que ve el mundo tal y como es. Vosotros y vuestros monarcas solo pensando en las ropas caras, vuestras comidas lujosas, sin más problemas que decidir en qué gastar la próxima moneda. ¿Alguna vez has visto los despoblados por donde nos movemos los brujos? Gente tan pobre que no tienen ni para un vaso de agua. ¿Dónde está la justicia para ellos Merigold? ¿Y ese mundo tan divino y pacífico del que tanto hablas? El mundo real, es un hervidero de monstruos y los más peligrosos son los que están entre nosotros.

Un nuevo silencio se hizo eco entre ellos. A sus alrededores, se podían escuchar los sonidos de la primavera. Los polluelos recién nacidos, el polinizar de las abejas, los deshielos de los ríos y riachuelos…era un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo renacer en el ciclo de la vida.

—Quiero verlo. Quiero ser testigo de todo ello; quiero presenciar el mal en estado puro Lambert, por favor–por su semblante, el brujo parecía encantado–muéstramelo. Hagamos todas las paradas que sean necesarias

—Cuando erais amantes ¿Geralt nunca te mostró nada de nada? Mmm mala pregunta; es evidente que no. Os pasaríais el día dándoos amor el uno al otro.–Triss bufó por lo bajo  
–muy bien hechicera. Disfrutaré de tu compañía durante más tiempo del estimado y te abriré los ojos, sobre lo que bien que hace vuestra política de paz e igualdad.

—¿Cuál será la primera parada?

—La capital de Kaedwen. Ard Carraigh, la Montaña Dorada. Con algunos pequeños trabajos, podré sacar una buena cantidad de orens y no tener que preocuparte cuando alcancemos las zonas más apartadas.

El brujo apretó el ritmo y la hechicera, no tuvo más remedio que seguirle el paso. Con suerte, alcanzarían la capital a la llegada de la noche; eso si no encontraban ningún obstáculo por el camino. Normalmente por aquel camino no solían viajar bandidos, pero nunca se sabía con lo que uno podría encontrarse y más teniendo como compañero a un brujo; pues es sabido por todos, que estos atraen a la muerte a su paso. De pronto, avistaron a lo lejos una columna de humo negro.

—¿Bandidos?–preguntó la hechicera

—No lo sé. Supongo que no tenemos más remedio que ir a averiguarlo. Eso sí, si hay pelea Merigold, no me molestes metiéndote en medio. Mantente al margen.


	3. Chapter II:First Job

**Chapter II: First Job**

* * *

Al alcanzar el lugar del que provenía la columna de humo, solamente vieron un carruaje en llamas y un par de cadáveres a un lado del camino. Triss, con el poder que le confería el ser hechicera, extinguió el fuego. Por su parte, Lambert analizó el escenario, deteniéndose a observar unas extrañas huellas.

— ¿Sabes de que pueden ser?–preguntó la maga colocándose al lado del brujo

—Posiblemente de un golem. Pero no estoy totalmente seguro. Las seguiremos y veremos hasta donde nos llevan. Tal vez y encontremos por el camino alguien que quiera matarlo. No muy lejos de aquí, hay un viejo despoblado.

Y efectivamente, a varios kilómetros de distancia y adentrándose en la espesura del bosque, encontraron un poblado habitado por no más de cincuenta personas. Las casas parecían más bien bloques de arcilla arrojados desde una alta torre, que propias viviendas. La mayoría de ellas estaban torcidas y uno no se podía explicar cómo era posible que aun lograran mantenerse en pie. Las gentes del lugar, recordaban a los salvajes de las viejas leyendas. Sucios, deformados por el paso de los años y flacos como palos de alabardas. Hasta las ropas que vestían daban el aspecto de pesar más que ellos mismos.

—¡Forrasteirros, forrasteirros!–bramó señalándolos con un dedo acusador una anciana desde el altillo de su casa

—¡Bruxo; veine eun bruxo!  
–vitoreaban un niño desnudo agitando los brazos como si fuera un molino

Continuaron caminando ante la expectación de las gentes y sus múltiples jolgorios. Detuvieron el paso ante un hombre encapuchado. De él, solo se advertía su larga y enmarañada blanca barba. Iba apoyado sobre un bastón de madera.

—¿Bruxo?–preguntó con una voz casi inaudible

—Sí, soy brujo. Mi nombre es Lambert. Creo que tenéis un problema un golem ¿me equivoco?

—Golem…–repitió el viejo–mal ser; malo, malo como demonio. Problemas solo dar a nosotros. ¿Bruxo poder matar demonio?

—Gratis no

—Apenas tener nosotros dineiros. Tal ves poder ofrecer una virgen; el herrero tener una xica joven y virgen. Los bruxos famosos sois por gustaos as vírgenes.

—Quedaros a la virgen. Lo haré por una hogaza de ese exquisito pan de almendras que huelo desde aquí

—Ohhh, si, si bene bruxo, bene, bene.–aplaudió el anciano  
–Golem vivir con Kalstein el maigo, allá en una cueva de las mountañas cernícalo.

Lambert afirmó con la cabeza a modo de aprobación y seguido por Triss, terminaron de cruzar el maltrecho poblado. El anciano de la larga barba, les seguía los pasos.

—¿Qué quiere?–preguntó Triss con un susurro

—Querrá asegurarse de que no robamos nada

—¿Robar? ¿Aquí? Pero si no hay nada.

—Te asombraría la cantidad de cosas a las que un aldeano llega a darle una importancia mayor que su podría vida.

Ya un poco molesta por el seguimiento del viejo, la hechicera se detuvo en seco y le plantó cara.

—¿Desea algo señor?  
–preguntó con dulzura

—Si el señor bruxo, mata al maigo, poder pagarle con más pan o con la virgen

—Solo el golem, anciano; solo el golem y solo el pan–respondió Lambert sonriente–vamos Merigold, el viaje es largo

Pese a que el trayecto hasta las montañas cernícalo era recto, el camino estaba repleto de barrizales y maleza. Y en más de una ocasión, tuvieron que hacer frente a pequeñas manadas de lobos hambrientos. Cuando dejaron atrás el despoblado, Triss rompió el silencio, para preguntar algo que le rondaba la cabeza.

—¿Suelen ofreceros muchas vírgenes?

Lambert solo pudo soltar una carcajada; la cual molestó bastante a la hechicera.

—¿Tanto te asombra Merigold? No estamos mucho en un solo lugar, por lo que siempre parecemos extranjeros. Somos solitarios y de aspecto peligroso, actuamos por impulso y no por maldad, además de que la muerte nos sigue allá a donde vamos y eso, excita a más mujeres de las que te piensas. Normalmente son ellas las que se nos ofrecen. Somos como un juguete nuevo con el que poner algo de diversión en sus monótonas y aburridas vidas.

—¡Hombres! Solo pensáis…mejor que callo.

—Sí, mejor te callas. Solo es un pasatiempo Merigold, algo esporádico; no hacemos daño a nadie y no hay miedo de preñarlas porque somos estériles.

—Usáis a las mujeres, os aprovecháis de ellas como si fueras sacos de heno

—¿Disculpa? Otra vez te equivocas por completo. Es algo de mutuo acuerdo. Ponte también en nuestro lugar, ¿quieres? no solo en el de ellas. Es muy triste el estar siempre viajando, estar siempre solo, sin nadie con quien poder compartir absolutamente nada. Salimos de nuestros hogares siendo niños. Crecemos y morimos solos entre dolor, muerte y vejaciones. ¿No tenemos derecho como cualquier otro ser vivo a sentir un poco de calor humano? ¿De afecto, aunque este sea efímero y falso?.

En el transcurso del viaje, el tiempo se había tornado más frio. El medallón de Lambert comenzó a vibrar a medida que se aproximaban a la cueva en donde segundo el anciano del pueblo decía habitar ese tal mago de nombre Kalstein. El brujo precavido como tenía que ser, desenvainó la espada de plata. La boca de la cueva, era como otra cualquiera. Oscura, profunda y misteriosa. De su interior emanaba un olor fétido, como de huevos podridos. El mago también era aficionado a la alquimia.

—Quédate aquí ¿de acuerdo? Oigas lo que oigas, no entres. ¿Me entiendes?  
—No voy a dejarte entrar ahí solo, Lambert

—Sí, sí que lo harás. Un golem no es cosa fácil. Es muy peligroso y quedo mejor sabiendo que estas aquí fuera del peligro.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho, es peligroso. No me quedaré de brazos cruzados. ¿Piensas que huiré ante la primera señal de peligro? He superado cosas peores que un golem.

—Lo sé y todos lo recordarán porque está escrito en los libros de historia; pero un viejo me dijo una vez, que los brujos tenemos que cuidar a los amigos porque pocos llegamos a tener en nuestra vida y voy a hacer eso mismo, Triss. Si estuviésemos en campo abierto, te dejaría participar; pero no en una cueva.


	4. Chapter III: Golem

**Chapter III: Golem**

* * *

Sus ojos brillaban como dos luceros en la oscuridad de aquella angosta cueva. Un aire frio recorría el ambiente. Cada paso del brujo resonaba con fuerza. Y el hedor de los productos químicos se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Pronto a lo lejos divisó un claro. En él, encontró un enorme caldero negro que humeaba un humo de color verde ceniza. Allí no había nadie. Hasta que de repente su oído, agudizado por los mutágenos ingeridos años atrás, percibió un leve tintineo de metal. Con rapidez giró el rostro, para ver a su espalda el brillo de la cadena del golem, y al monstruo alzar un garrote de proporciones poco naturales. Con los reflejos que le proporcionaban las mutaciones sufridas, pudo rodar por el suelo justo a tiempo, antes de convertirse en puré.

—No me gusta que me amenacen con armas que son más grandes que yo–dijo al golem mientras hacía cortar el aire con la espada–me corrijo; no me gusta que me amenacen.

La criatura de piedra gritó al techo de la caverna, extendió los brazos y se lanzó a por Lambert. El brujo se agachó esquivando el garrotazo; se desplazó a la derecha, a la izquierda y otra vez a la izquierda, antes de dar un salto y hacer equilibrios en el extremo final de la porra. Corrió por todo el largo del arma pedregosa ante la mirada pétrea del golem, quien intentó pararlo lanzándole un manotazo; el cazador de monstruos esquivó el ataque saltando por encima de la imponente mano de piedra, y en pleno aire, impactó con la bota reforzada de plata en la barbilla del gigante. El Golem cayó desplomado al suelo, mientras el brujo aterrizaba con los pies sobre su pecho de piedra. La espada de plata vibró con un movimiento zigzagueante en el aire, y al segundo, la cabeza del engendro se separó del cuerpo.

Tras el cumplimiento del trabajo, Lambert se decidió a salir de la cueva pero un rápido rayo de energía arcana, le hizo retrasar el cobro de la misión. Con habilidad y gracias a la señal de Aard, logró desviar el ataque mágico.

—Has destruido a mi criatura, brujo–dijo una voz en la oscuridad–pagarás por ello. Lamentarás haberlo hecho.

El mago Kalstein emergió de la oscuridad empuñando un bastón de seis pies de largo. Golpeó uno de los extremos en el suelo, y acto seguido unas criaturas esqueléticas comenzaron a salir de la tierra. Lambert realizó varios molinetes con la espada e inició a cargar contra los reanimados esqueletos. Pese a que no eran demasiados, resultaban lo bastante resistentes como para ponerte en algún que otro aprieto; sobretodo, en los momentos en los que el mago creía oportuno lanzar alguna bola de energía eléctrica. Una de estas, le golpeó en las manos haciendo que la espada de plata saliera despedida al otro lado de la caverna.

—¿Unas últimas palabras antes de morir, abominación?–preguntó el brujo con una petulante sonrisa en los labios

—Te dije que no vinieras–respondió Lambert cruzándose de brazos

Entendiendo milésimas después que aquel comentario ni iba dirigido a su persona, el mago se dio media vuelta, solo para encontrarse con una mujer que le lanzó mágicamente un rayo helado que le atravesó el pecho.

—De nada–dijo Tris sacudiéndose las manos

—Te dejé claro que no vinieras  
–repitió el brujo tras recuperar su espada–tenía la situación controlada.

—A mí no me lo parecía

Lambert bufó; tras lo cual añadió.

—Será mejor que regresemos al poblado. Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo y quiero llegar a Ard Carraigh antes de medianoche.

Los zarrapastrosos aldeanos los recibieron entre vítores y aplausos, o eso creían ellos, pues los sonidos que despedían por esas bocas medio desdentadas, sonaban más a gritos de dolor o como mínimo a graznidos de cuervos. Tras hacerse con la recompensa establecida por el encargo, subieron a los caballos y retomaron el viaje.

Varias horas más tarde, comenzaban a divisar la capital de Kaedwen. La verdad era que hacia bastante gala de su significado en la lengua antigua. Pese a la distancia, lograban advertir un fino brillo dorado; muy probablemente provenía del palacio real.

—¿Por qué sigues viniendo en invierno a Kaer Morhen?  
–preguntó Lambert de repente–Geralt está muerto, nada te ata allí.

—Lo creas o no, también resulta como un hogar para mí. Una especie de refugio. Llevo visitando la fortaleza desde que era una niña. Es parte de mí. ¿Cuál es tu historia Lambert?

—¿Mi historia?

—Tú pasado–especificó la hechicera  
–¿fuiste un niño de la sorpresa igual que Ciri? ¿Tus padres te abandonaron como a Geralt?

—Aunque aprecie tu compañía y en cierto sentido seamos como amigos, no significa que vaya a compartir mi pasado contigo. Quizás algún día lo comparta…pero solo quizás.

Y el brujo aceleró el paso, creando un rastro de tierra y polvo tras él. La entrada de la ciudad se abrió ante ellos, mientras la luna miraba distraída en cansado andar de sus monturas. Dejaron los caballos en el establo y entraron en la posada para pedir habitaciones y así descansar. Pero…¿el destino dejarían que descansaran, o por el contrario les esperaba otra cosa?

* * *

**Este capitulo ha resultado un poco más corto que los anteriores. ¿Motivos? Bueno...ehm digamos que cierta hechicera roja ha venido a dar guerra ¬¬ Algún día existirá un modo para matarla cruelmente jaja, pero hasta que ese día se presente, no queda más remedio que aguantar y enviar las defensas de tu propia y personal fortaleza para conbatirla y expulsarla hasta la siguiente y horrible visita. ¡Florcherzuela, gracias por tus reviews! =D. **

**PD: Estoy por enviarlos a Nilfgaard XD. Se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias.  
**


	5. Chapter IV: Changes of Plans

**Con unos dias de retraso, sorry u.u. Entre la inspiración que viene y va como le da la gana y la serie de piratas de "Black Sails"...la,la,la he descuidado mis obligaciones para con mi historia. Aviso: No es ni la primera, ni será la última vez que suceda XD. Quien avisa no es traidor tueuuu (8).**

* * *

**Chapter IV: changes of plans**

* * *

La taberna del Oso Horroroso apestaba a cerveza rancia, vómito y sangre. En el momento en que la puerta es abrió con un chirrido agudo por falta del mimo del aceite en los goznes, todos los clientes se giraron para ver quien entraba y al ver entre los nuevos huéspedes una chica guapa, se pusieron a gritarle a Triss todo tipo de bravuconerías. Ella paso de largo, como quien se encuentra una piedra en el camino. Lambert quien se había sentado en la barra y había pedido algo para cenar, la llamó para que tomara asiento a su lado.

—¿No podías llevarme a otro lugar, verdad?–preguntó ella después de espantar una manaza que pretendía tocarle lo que no debía

—No–respondió el brujo sin hacer reparos en la situación en la que se encontraba la hechicera–tengo asuntos que atender aquí. Además ¿no decías querer ver el mundo tal como lo veo yo? Pues tienes que estar en la mierda.

—El "supuesto" mundo real, no el tuyo Lambert

—Merigold, el mundo que yo veo, es el de verdad…todo una puta mierda

Detrás de Triss y muy cerca de ella, se sentó un hombro gordo, calvo, borracho y más feo que pegar a un padre. El susodicho individuo, salivó como una cabra y alzando sus manos por encima de la cabeza, fue a lanzarse sobre la hechicera, para someterla a sus juegos poco moralistas; pero de repente, se encontró estampado contra el suelo, como si una mágica energía le hubiese hecho la zancadilla.

—Me has engañado brujo; ahora mismo podría estar haciendo cosas más importantes que soportarte a ti o esta pandilla de borrachos sin educación.–dijo molesta.

—No te he mentido–afirmó mirándola directamente a la cara–si acaso te he disfrazado un poco la verdad. Debo añadir, que tampoco parecías muy disgustada cuando te lo propuse, se ve que te he dado una excusa para no ir a ese sitio al que debes ir donde se hacen cosas "tan" importantes. Es más, me atrevo a decir que ese lugar está lleno de otras hechiceras como tú, pero que son más astutas, más experimentadas y mucho más maliciosas. ¿Me equivoco?

El hombre del suelo, no se daba por vencido y mientras el tabernero les servía a Triss y a Lambert unas cervezas y sendos platos de alubias con chorizo, se incorporó. Se alisó la ropa como buenamente podía y quiso decirle algo a la hechicera pero…¡ohhh! ¡otro atentado contra toda naturaleza humana! Todos alrededor del hombre empezaron a carcajearse con las bocas bien abiertas, el hombre reparó en que alguien o tal vez un algo, un espíritu invisible le había bajado los pantalones y dejado al descubierto más de lo debido. A partir de aquel día, a Magnum Greatstone, comenzaron a llamarle bebito el pequeño.

—Tu silencio no hace más que darme la razón–sonrió y bebió un trago–no tienes que volver con esas mujeres si no quieres. Nadie te obliga. Lo que sea que te manden hacer, lo puede hacer otra. Se dueña de tu vida, Triss.

—No lo entiendes…debo hacerlo

De pronto, algo cambió en la energía que proyectaba la hechicera. Se apagó, se esfumó como si un viento se hubiese arrebatado la energía y con ella la vida y su capacidad para ser ella misma. Lambert le lanzó al posadero unos cuantos orens y del brazo llevó a Triss hasta una habitación, mientras de fondo, podían oírse los comentarios nada caballerosos del resto de clientes, acerca de lo que aquel misterioso hombre de ojos raros, iba a hacerle a aquella hermosa mujer.

Lambert cerró la puerta tras ellos para no ser espiados por oídos inquietos y con ambas manos en el rostro de Triss, la obligó a que lo mirara.

—¿Qué sucede?–le pregunto realmente preocupada–¿Qué pasa?

—Yo…debo irme

La hechicera se zafó del brujo. Iba a salir de la habitación, pero Lambert se lo impidió adelantándose. Volvió a cerrar la puerta estaba vez de un portazo y apoyó la espalda contra la superficie de la misma.

—No te vas a ir a ningún lado sin contarme que te ocurre–amenazó el brujo–puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no dejo a los míos tirados cuando necesitan una mano.

—Es peligroso…

—¡Triss, por todos los dioses!–interrumpió extendiendo los brazos a la larga–me gano la vida abrazando la muerte; hace mucho que he dejado de pensar en el peligro, si no lo hiciera, ya habría muerto de hambre. Cuéntame de una maldita vez que sucede contigo, que te han pedido esas mujeres–caminó varios pasos para situarse frente a ella–no soy Geralt, pero tampoco voy a dejar que te hagan más daño del que te merezcas.

—¿Insinúas que me merezco que me agredan?–sus ojos volvieron a brillar. De pronto captó la micro sonrisa burlona del brujo–que imbécil eres.

—Imbécil, sí; pero me aprecias

—Un poco–contestó al cabo de un rato–Solo puedo decirte que mi encargaron recuperar un objeto. No puedo decirte que es, ni tampoco para que va a ser empleado.

—Bien…me fiaré de ti. Solo espero que no sea ningún maldito juego de las altas esferas.

—No lo es Lambert; créeme que no lo es. Mañana por la mañana te contaré que debemos hacer y…mmm…¿tú no tenías asuntos importantes aquí?

—Si–dijo desganado  
–celebran combates de boxeo. Una manera fácil y sencilla de ganar unas monedas.

—Hombres–suspiró–siempre solucionando las cosas a golpes. Pues venga ¿a qué esperas? Ve a destrozar la cara de algún pobre desgraciado; ahora mismo no tengo cuerpo para la violencia gratuita, asique mañana nos vemos.

El brujo ya se encontraba al otro lado del umbral de la puerta, en el momento en que la hechicera le llamo. Se giró.

—Gracias.

—Guárdate la gratitud Merigold; no la necesito.


End file.
